Home
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: A veces encontrar nuestro hogar no significa encontrar una casa si no encontrar a la persona adecuada para compartirla.


**Hola a todos. Por primera vez incursiono en este fandom. Con una pareja que llegó a mi mente mientras leía la chica en llamas y por supuesto sinsajo. He leído varias historias pero lamentablemente todas están en inglés por lo que me decidí a ser la primera en escribir sobre Johanna y Katniss en castellano. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Al fin la guerra ha terminado. Los juegos del hambre jamás volverán a hacer su aparición en Panem. Ya no habrán más tributos, no más rebelión, no más injusticia y por sobretodo no más muerte.

Ahora los trece distritos luchan por regresar a la normalidad, todos buscamos un futuro sin abuso del poder sin embargo mentiríamos al decir que todo puede ser como antes pues nada será igual otra vez. Incluso si una relativa paz puede sentirse en el ambiente.

Nada de lo que suceda ahora puede traer de nuevo a los tributos que murieron a lo largo de setenta y cinco años, nada regresará la vida a todas aquellas personas que murieron en batalla, nada puede ni podrá consolar a las decenas de familias que perdieron a un ser querido o todo aquello a lo que amaban.

Salir campeón de los juegos del hambre no es lo que parece, no es lo que el Capitolio promete en un inicio. Quizá como triunfadores vivíamos en la villa de los campeones más ese no era un premio o una recompensa por sobrevivir a la arena. El privilegio de ser llamado vencedor era algo por lo que debías pagar durante cada miserable día de tu vida. Por supuesto, al salir tu nombre durante la cosecha eras parte del juego del asqueroso presidente y como era de esperarse Snow jamás te dejaba ganar. Lamentablemente para él, un día, sin darse cuenta, cayó en el nuestro. Siendo o no campeones todos somos el mismo país y sin importar las rejas electrificadas entre distritos, todos perdimos gran parte de nuestras vidas. Me atrevo a decir que perdimos parte de nosotros mismos, de nuestra esencia.

Sigo en el distrito trece intentando recuperarme de todo el daño provocado en los últimos dos años. Veinticuatro meses capaces de destruir mi vida de una forma en la que no pudo la muerte de mi padre y la ausencia de mi madre ante ese mismo hecho. Debajo de la tierra, rodeada de muros grises y rostros inexpresivos, tengo miedo de olvidar. Apenas tengo recuerdos de mi padre y mi hermana en este oscuro lugar. Estoy dispuesta a regresar a mi distrito, por lo menos ahí el dolor será más soportable. Incluso si ahí es donde tengo más recuerdos que pudiesen resultar dolorosos. No importa si debo continuar viviendo en la villa de los campeones porque al menos me sentiré más cerca de mi casa.

Camino lentamente con dirección a la enfermería. Voy a avisarle a mi madre de mi decisión, no espero que me acompañe ni mucho menos simplemente espero que pueda comprender los motivos que me orillaron a tomar una decisión tan drástica. Para ella debe ser mucho más fácil enfrentar la pérdida aquí donde decenas de pacientes llegan a sus manos pidiendo un poco de ayuda. En este lugar su presencia es más necesaria que en un distrito donde ya no queda nada más que casas vacías y la inmensa destrucción causada por el Capitolio. Al menos en el distrito trece tiene menos tiempo para pensar mientras yo estoy en el lado opuesto y haga lo que haga lo seguiré estando.

A mitad del pasillo que conduce a la entrada puedo escuchar los atisbos iniciales de una pelea.

-¡Suéltame! – El grito desesperado de Johanna me hace correr en su dirección sin pensarlo dos veces. Atravieso el umbral con violencia sin estar preparada para afrontar la escena frente a mí. La imagen me impacta o mejor dicho perturba un poco. Dos enfermeros intentan tomarla a la fuerza por los brazos mientras que un tercero intenta despojarla de la bata de papel. Está intentando zafarse del agarre de los tres pero son demasiados para ella sola por lo que en un instante me decido a actuar. Luego de dos minutos uno de los enfermeros termina con la nariz rota gracias a un no muy amistoso encuentro entre su cara y mi puño. Johanna se las arregló para morder la mano del segundo antes de que su cuerpo quedara completamente expuesto. El tercero simplemente retrocede intimidado.

-No queremos lastimarla soldado Mason. – Escucho atentamente sus palabras que de momento suenan sinceras sin embargo la escena anteriormente presenciada me hace dudar. – Sólo queremos cumplir con el horario que tiene establecido. – Tomo el brazo de Johanna y al leer la palabra escrita en esa extraña tinta comprendo absolutamente todo. La situación en la que se encontraba cuando irrumpí en la enfermería así como su desesperación por librarse.

Mi madre aparece al escuchar el nuevo ajetreo que comienza a formarse. Me dedica una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza, puedo ver en sus pupilas el reflejo de mi propia alma, el reflejo de mi propio dolor. Un alma vacía que se va hundiendo en la oscuridad y comprendo que a los diecisiete años he perdido a toda mi familia incluso si no todos han muerto. Si regreso al distrito doce lo más probable es que jamás vuelva a ver a mi madre pero es un riesgo que debo correr.

-Yo me haré cargo. – Mi voz se alza sobre todas las demás atrayendo la atención de los ahí presentes.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso soldado Everdeen? – Todas las miradas se fijan en mí pero no me interesa ninguna de ellas a excepción de la marrón de Johanna. En ella no hay más que una inmensa confusión.

-Yo me encargaré de cumplir su horario. – Los enfermeros parecen renuentes en un principio sin embargo saben que no tienen otra opción. Si bien son más fuertes que la joven a mi lado saben que no dejaré que la toquen nuevamente. Además el tono firme y un tanto gélido de mi voz no les deja otra opción que acceder a mis palabras.

Mi madre los cura para después alejarse sin decirme nada. Sólo me dedica una última mirada llena de melancolía.

-¿Estás bien, descerebrada? - Regreso mi atención a Johanna quién me dedica una sonrisa de medio lado que correspondo de la misma forma. Intenta regresar a la seguridad de su cama cuando tomo su mano.

-Estoy bien, ¿y tú? – Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al hecho pero aún puedo ver el miedo en sus dilatadas pupilas. Miedo que incremente cuando comienzo a caminar con dirección al baño que está a nuestro servicio. Esa es la palabra tatuada temporalmente en su piel. Por eso su terror. Sigo caminando sin soltar su mano. Intenta detenerme un par de veces pero su convicción es casi nula no porque realmente la apetezca entrar ahí sino porque el terror la está consumiendo poco a poco impidiéndole siquiera respirar con la normalidad habitual.

-Katniss. – Mi nombre sale entre un lamento y una súplica. Me giro para quedar frente a frente. Acaricio su rostro en un vano intento de tranquilizarla. Estamos a escasos metros y parece que la estoy conduciendo directo a su muerte.

-Lo sé. En verdad lo sé. Confía en mí. – Logro encontrar su mirada marrón. – No va a pasarte nada malo. Además te prometo que estaré contigo en todo momento. – Ella asiente dejándome terminar de guiarla hasta el baño sin embargo apenas cierra la puerta tras de sí, comienza a temblar. Tomo su mano con más fuerza y ella hace lo mismo con la mía.

A duras penas consigo quitar su bata de papel y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al contemplar su cuerpo desnudo una vez más. Incluso después de largas semanas de tortura sigue teniendo el cuerpo de una guerrera. Me concentro en su mirada que ahora refleja un verdadero y enorme terror. Sé que no puedo introducirla en la bañera así como tampoco puedo arriesgarme a colocarla directamente bajo la ducha. Cualquiera de las dos opciones podría causarle un ataque de pánico. No se me ocurre ninguna otra opción. Sólo tengo dos alternativas y ninguna parece realmente buena.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – La pregunta es más para mí que para ella.

-Quizá dejarme regresar a mi cama. – Resulta sumamente extraño ver a Johanna de ese modo; temblando incontrolablemente, con terror en la mirada y sujetando con firmeza mi mano. Parece tan indefensa e inocente. En este momento no queda nada de la asesina despiadada que ganó una edición de los juegos del hambre. En este mismo instante no hay asesina, no hay soldado, sólo esta Johanna Mason; una mujer destruida en todos los sentidos en los que puede ser destruido un campeón. Al no quedar nadie a quién amase, la única manera que encontró el infeliz de Snow para lastimarla, fue torturar salvajemente su cuerpo al punto de destruir lo más grande que tenía; su confianza.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, descerebrada. – Recorro la pequeña estancia con la mirada hasta detenerla sobre un pequeño banco de madera. Ese objeto me da la salida al dilema anteriormente establecido.

Sé que esto no será nada fácil para ella. Lavar su cuerpo será toda una odisea sin embargo espero que esta nueva alternativa no le haga la experiencia insoportable. No quiero que sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Abro la llave para llenar la tina aunque mi intención no sea obligarla a entrar. Lo que no puedo predecir es su reacción ante el simple hecho de escuchar el agua fluir. En menos de un segundo se ha soltado de mi mano para correr directo a la puerta. Quiere huir y no le importa escapar sin ninguna prenda cubriendo su total desnudez.

Consigo llegar a su lado cuando apenas ha abierto la puerta, la cierro nuevamente con una mano y con la otra mano tomo a Johanna por la cintura. Deja salir un profundo lamento que podría romperle el corazón a cualquiera. Johanna está demasiado frágil que parece capaz de romperse ante el más ligero soplo de viento o la más pequeña gota de agua.

-No pasa nada. Todo estará bien. Estoy aquí, contigo. ¿Recuerdas? – Parece relajarse un poco y me permite llevarla de nuevo junto a la bañera. El temblor de su cuerpo se ha incrementado notablemente.

-No voy a entrar ahí. – Cierro la llave y toco el agua para cerciórame de que no esté demasiado caliente. Acerco el pequeño banco que había visto anteriormente y ella se siente aliviada de no tener que entrar a la tina.

-Jamás te hubiese dicho que lo hicieras. – Tomo una esponja, la sumerjo en el agua tibia y comienzo a acariciar su piel. Johanna se estremece buscando mi mano en el acto. Con cada húmedo contacto aprieta mi mano con mayor fuerza pero no logra hacerme daños e incluso si lo hiciera no me atrevería a reprocharle nada. No podría siquiera decir una palabra con relación a ese hecho. Su blanca piel brilla por el agua haciéndola lucir realmente hermosa. Niego con la cabeza alejando de golpe toda esa extraña gama de pensamientos fuera de lugar.

Regreso mi atención a la joven frente a mí. Dudo por un largo tiempo si lavar su cabello o no. Su cuerpo entero ha sido sometido a una limpieza completa y lo único que me queda es su cabello castaño.

-Hazlo. – Al parecer he dudado por tanto tiempo que incluso Johanna se ha percatado de mi dilema. Un instante después me encuentro con su mirada marrón. El miedo sigue siendo perfectamente visible en sus orbes chocolate pero ella no quiere rendirse nuevamente ante él por lo que toma mi mano con más fuerza mientras sus ojos se ocultan tras los párpados. – Por favor, no me sueltes.

-No lo haré. – Le sonrió un poco aunque no pueda verlo. Intento tranquilizarla con esas palabras sin embargo el nerviosismo también está presente en mi cuerpo. Sé que en el preciso instante en que siente la primera gota caer sobre su cabello ha regresado inevitablemente al Capitolio. Ya no está en el distrito trece sino en aquella habitación junto a la de Peeta. Sé que ya no está conmigo sino con un agente de la paz o inclusive Snow. Sé que no soy yo quién toma su mano sino que un par de esposas o quizá grilletes lastiman sus muñecas limitando su movilidad.

Dejo caer un fino hilo de agua sobre su aún corto cabello y ella deja salir un gemido desesperado mientras el temblor aumenta a cada instante. No se me ocurre hacer nada más que susurrarle palabras de aliento.

-Ya casi está Jo. – Intento reconfortarla con suaves palabras que lentamente funcionan. Lavo su cabello lo más rápido que puedo si tomo en cuenta que sólo tengo una mano para hacerlo. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas sin embargo su orgullo le impide derramarlas. Cuando finalizo rodeo sus hombros con una toalla y sin poder resistir por más tiempo la abrazo. En ese instante Johanna Mason se deshace entre mis brazos. Es algo para lo que no estaba preparada incluso si instantes antes pude ver la debilidad en su mirada. Escuchar sus sollozos es más doloroso incluso que sentir mi piel ardiendo entre las llamas en mis primeros juegos del hambre. Sólo puedo abrazarla con más fuerza.

-Lo siento. – Su voz es más débil que un susurro pero es suficiente para escucharlo. No entiendo el motivo de su disculpa por lo que hago caso omiso de ella. Le ayudo a secar su cuerpo y luego hago lo mismo con su cabello. Sigue húmedo pero al menos las gotas han dejado de caer sobre su piel desnuda. No ha resultado tan malo pues al escoger esa opción he evitado que entrase en estado de pánico absoluto. Una nueva bata azul reemplaza la toalla para cubrir su completa desnudez. El agarre en mi mano se afloja pero no por eso desaparece, cosa que realmente me agrada.

-Está bien. Ya hemos terminado. – Salimos del baño entre una nube de vapor que rápidamente desaparece. La conduzco hasta su cama y ella se esconde velozmente entre las blancas sábanas aunque poco a poco el miedo se va de sus ojos marrones. Los recuerdos llegan de golpe a mí. El rostro de Prim. Su sonrisa y la alegría en sus ojos azules desapareciendo entre las cálidas y fulminantes llamas. El rostro de Rue es el siguiente. Recuerdo la canción de cuatro notas siendo repetida por los sinsajos. Las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras su corta vida terminaba.

Ambas eran tan jóvenes e inocentes. Sacrificios de una guerra que ha terminado con la vida de cientos e incluso miles de personas. No puedo soportar la idea de haber perdido a mi hermana. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a nadie. Ni a mi familia, ni a mis amigos. Fue culpa mía que mi pequeña hermana muriese. Fui yo quién no llegó a tiempo para salvar a Rue. Peeta fue castigado en los juegos del hambre por mi culpa. E incluso Johanna pagó un alto precio por salvar mi vida. Ya de nada me sirve la culpa sin embargo es lo único que parece existir en mi interior. Remordimiento.

No me he dado cuenta del momento en que las lágrimas han empezado a hacer su camino abajo por mi rostro. No entiendo por qué me he quebrado en este preciso instante. Lo he hecho frente a Johanna.

-Katniss. – Sus dedos retiran las lágrimas y pronto dejan de salir más. En ese instante, cuando observo detenidamente sus ojos, comprendo que todos estamos igual de vacíos, de destruidos y solos. Nadie puede repararnos.

Ninguna dice nada por largos minutos. Nos limitamos a observarnos mutuamente. Ella acaricia mi rostro intentando alejar toda la tristeza de mi cuerpo. Lo hace de la misma forma en que yo intenté alejar el miedo de ella. Nos mantenemos así hasta que el cansancio invade su cuerpo y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse involuntariamente pero se niega a dormir en mi presencia. Le sonrío de medio lado mientras la obligo a recostarse en la cama otra vez.

-Es mejor que descanses. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. – Luego de esas palabras al fin Johanna se deja llevar al mundo de los sueños. Antes ese era el lugar ideal para escapar del cruel mundo en el que se había convertido Panem. Ahora luego de dos juegos del hambre tanto ella como yo tenemos miedo de introducirnos en ese mundo. A veces los sueños resultan peores que la realidad. Hay ocasiones en las que vuelvo a entrar en los juegos. Hay momentos horribles que se repiten una y otra vez hundiéndome en un remolino de desesperación del que no puedo despertar.

Sólo espero que los sueños de Johanna Mason no sean peores que la vida real.

La observo dormir durante una hora. Observo lo pacífico de su rostro mientras está dormida. Al menos en este instante no hay pesadillas ni mundos de horror. Aparto algunos mechones de su rostro y beso su frente para después alejarme del lugar. Quiero salir a la superficie y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Volveré antes de que despierte.

Dejo que el viento acaricie mi rostro mientras inhalo el fresco aroma del bosque cercano. Recuerdo aquel día antes de la cosecha. El desayuno en el bosque con Gale. La caza temprana para luego ir al quemador a vender algo de carne.

Me siento en las ruinas de lo que debió ser un edificio hace varios años. Cierro los ojos concentrándome en los sonidos del bosque. Los instintos que me ayudaron a sobrevivir en los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre. Intento escuchar algo en las profundidades. Cualquier sonido que me diga que realmente sigo viva. Puedo escuchar el llamado de un águila en la lejanía e incluso el aullido de un par de perros salvajes. Sonrío un poco ante ese hecho.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – La voz masculina me obliga a regresar a la realidad.

-Claro. – Peeta toma asiento junto a mí. - ¿Ya no quieres matarme? – Es inevitable formular esa pregunta. El rubio hace una mueca extraña parecida a una media sonrisa. Suspira audiblemente antes de hablar.

-No. – Esa es su única respuesta. El silencio llena el espacio y la incomodidad se hace presente por lo menos en mí. Sé que Peeta quiere decirme algo pero no sabe exactamente cómo empezar. Respira profundamente y finalmente deja las palabras fluir. – Aprovecha la oportunidad Katniss. Aún tienes motivos para ser feliz. – Le dedico una mirada ácida que el parece no percibir o simplemente la ignora. Me levanto para intentar controlar la repentina furia que invade mi cuerpo.

-Peeta, mi padre murió en el mismo accidente que el tuyo. Prim murió a unos metros de mí y no pude hacer nada para salvarla. Ni siquiera pude evitar ver cómo desaparecía entre las llamas. Y mi madre… ¿la has visto? – Para este momento he perdido toda la paciencia. - ¡Ni siquiera sé que pensar de Gale! – Camino de un lado a otro mientras agito los brazos con desesperación. – Perdí a mi familia igual que tú, igual que todos. Es cierto, mi madre sigue viva pero no está aquí. Es exactamente como cuando mi padre murió sólo que esta vez no hay nada que la pueda traer de vuelta. – Las lágrimas quieren salir aunque no son de tristeza sino de impotencia. – Ya no hay nada en este mundo que me interese.

-Sí lo hay. – Él da dos grandes zancadas y me toma por los brazos. Intento forcejear pero no tiene caso. Peeta siempre ha sido mucho más fuerte que yo. Durante un segundo siento temor pero no hay rastro de locura en sus orbes azules por lo que me relajo sólo un poco. – Johanna Mason. – Dejo de forcejear debido a la sorpresa que me causan sus palabras. – Olvidaste que yo estaba en la enfermería. He visto tu preocupación por ella así como la ternura naciendo en ti cuando observas sus ojos. Eres la primera persona ante la que ha cedido incluso si su destino le causaba un enorme temor. – Peeta suspira como si pudiese comprender todo lo que dice. – No quería soltarte no por miedo al agua, al menos no del todo, te tomó firmemente por temor a perderte una vez más.

-¿Una vez más? – No puedo comprender la dimensión real de esas palabras.

-Katniss… ella jamás te odió. Es sólo que no podía soportar la idea de verte sufrir nuevamente en una arena. Siempre ha odiado al capitolio y odiaba que fueras tan pura para darte cuenta de la verdad. Los pasados juegos del hambre fueron planeados para que tú y yo muriéramos. Y Johanna odiaba tu carácter impulsivo porque te pusiste en la línea de fuego más de una vez. Primero por tu hermana… - Lo observo gélidamente. – donde nadie puede reprocharte nada. Te pusiste en la línea de fuego por mí cuando pudiste salvarte matándome. Finalmente tuviste que disparar esa flecha contra el campo de fuerza y saliste disparada hacia atrás. – El se pausa por largos segundos meditando como continuar.

Me deja libre lentamente para después seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Johanna aceptó cada segundo de tortura para que tú pudieras vivir. Cuando el aerodeslizador llegó fue ella quién te dejó en los brazos de Haymitch. Intento subirme a mí pero finalmente decidimos que fuera Finnick. Tenía la oportunidad de irse, yo también la tuve pero ambos sabíamos que ustedes dos aún tenían algo por qué luchar. Cuando el aerodeslizador cerró la parte sabíamos que estábamos condenados a sufrir. Y aún así lo hicimos.

-No logro entenderlo. – Peeta parece un poco desesperado y se pasa una mano por el rubio cabello.

-Si queríamos derrotar a Snow, era necesario que Johanna y yo fuéramos la carnada. Finnick lucharía incansablemente para rescatar a Annie y para encontrar a Johanna. Tú lucharías contra el mundo entero para traerme de vuelta. ¿Aún no puedes verlo? Si yo hubiese salido en ese aerodeslizador contigo entonces no hubieses arriesgado tu vida. Hubieses preferido huir al bosque donde al menos pudiésemos tener algo de paz. – Admito que tiene razón, el sinsajo hubiese huido y Panem estaría sufriendo un destino mucho peor. Al menos ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es ir hacia adelante. – Johanna se esforzó cada segundo en los juegos del hambre para que la odiaras y al final no sufrieras si ella moría. Snow nunca nos dejaría morir. Me convirtió en un arma para matarte y a Johanna la dejaba ver mi transformación. – Peeta se sienta nuevamente en la estructura del edificio.

-¿Puedo? – Señalo el lugar junto a él y Peeta asiente.

-La dejaba ver porque en algún momento me dejarían escapar. Sabían que llegaría aquí, sabían que correrías a mis brazos y entonces te mataría. Gracias a las torturas que le aplicaron a Johanna se dieron cuenta de que de forma extraña ella se enamoró de ti. Hablaron poco tiempo, lo sé. Si quieres saber el cómo debes preguntárselo a ella. – Mantengo el silencio para que continúe. – Por eso llegamos juntos aquí para que viera como te asesinaba. Por fortuna lograron detenerme a tiempo. – El rubio suspira nuevamente. – Por eso Johanna tomaba tu mano con tanta fuerza hace unas horas. Temía que fueras sólo un sueño. Temía que el fin de la guerra fuese sólo una mentira.

- No me arrepiento de salvar a Prim en la cosecha y no me arrepiento de haberte salvado en los juegos del hambre.

-Créeme que a pesar de todo, nosotros tampoco nos arrepentimos de salvarte a ti. Si se le puede llamar salvar. – Me regala nuevamente su sonrisa de medio lado. – Quizá ahora todos estamos rotos y un tanto vacíos pero al menos tú aún tienes una oportunidad para intentar ser un poco feliz. – Nos levantamos. Él se estira y me toma por los hombros gentilmente. – Eres la única que puede salvar a Johanna de sus pesadillas y ella es la única que puede sacarte del mundo de horror en donde vives. No Gale, no yo. Sólo Johanna Mason.

-¿Por qué? – La pregunta no tiene relación con Johanna sino con Peeta y sus motivos para contarme todo eso.

-Eres un poco lenta descerebrada. – Peeta da un par de pasos hacia un costado dejando ver a la chica del distrito siete quién sonríe un poco. Johanna se acerca a mí, me toma por la cintura y acerca su rostro al mío. Está tan cerca que puedo percibir el aroma del jabón que despide su piel. No me atrevo a decir nada, de hecho no puedo. – La razón de todo es muy simple. Te amo a ti Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas. – Cuando sus labios se posan sobre los míos en verdad puedo sentirme en llamas sin embargo es un fuego que no me hiere. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por ese sentimiento. El aire se hace necesario y nos separamos lentamente.

-Yo…

-¿Has entendido o te lo vuelvo a explicar? – En algún momento dejo de escuchar lo que dice. Algo sobre estar ahí cuando despertase. No escucho del todo y si lo hago no llego a entenderlo porque me limito a observar el movimiento de sus labios. No puedo resistirlo y la beso nuevamente. Ella ríe por un segundo antes de corresponder de forma dulce mientras acaricia gentilmente mi rostro. Se siente bien el cálido contacto de su mano en mi mejilla.

He comprendido lo que dijo Peeta. Ahora sé que sólo al lado de Johanna puedo empezar de nuevo. Es la única en la que confío plenamente en estos momentos. Sus brazos son los únicos que me hacen sentir realmente segura y sus besos son los que me hacen sentir del todo especial. No son dados por lástima como los que le di a Gale. No son para sobrevivir ni me hacen sentir especial a momentos como los besos compartidos con Peeta. Con Johanna son diferentes. Por breves instantes entro en un mundo desconocido para encontrar un poco de paz y por qué no; felicidad.

Este distrito no es nuestro hogar sin embargo tampoco creo que nuestro hogar se encuentre en el distrito siete, tampoco creo que esté en el doce. Hay sólo una cosa que Johanna y yo compartimos, el amor por el bosque. Ese era su hogar y también el mío. Gracias a la vida en él ambas pudimos sobrevivir y sé que podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

Quizá es hora de volver, no a casa sino a nuestro verdadero hogar. Quizá es en medio del bosque donde se encuentra nuestro verdadero inicio juntas. Rodeadas de enormes pinos y rosas silvestres.

* * *

**Si les ha gustado dejad un RR. Si creen que me equivoqué en algo o que debo mejorar también siéntanse libres de decirlo. Aprecio la crítica constructiva. **


End file.
